


heart's desire

by callixto (dominionsend), dominionsend



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Happy Phantom Thief & Luxury Cruise, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominionsend/pseuds/callixto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominionsend/pseuds/dominionsend
Summary: Kanon has long since learned that going along with her dearest friends is more fun than protesting for the sake of it, and a captive princess has to follow certain cliches. ✩





	heart's desire

Kanon isn’t stupid, really. She’s too shy to speak up much to her bandmates even now (well, they won’t listen! why should she wear out her voice trying to convince them of the truth, when they’re smiling so brightly) but she realizes what’s going on quickly enough.

Kaoru’s mask doesn’t cover enough of her face to truly disguise her identity. She’s pitched her voice to sound different, truly taking on her role, but it’s still obvious in the curve of her smile and the bright color of her hair. The black suits should have prepared her a wig as well as that tailored outfit. Kokoro doesn’t notice either way, though, so Kanon supposes it doesn’t matter. 

Her dress isn’t anything she’d have the guts to wear normally but it suits her, she thinks, all soft blues and purples that set off her eyes. Kaoru’s ever-present smell of roses comforted her as she swept Kanon into her arms, leapt higher than anyone without a line pulling them should be able to -- but it still shocked her. Her heart leapt into her throat, and she couldn't say anything beyond a cry for help.

Even now, secure in Kaoru’s arms with her petticoats clinging as if ropes, her heart is pounding. Kaoru is all muscle, smug and nearly purring against her. She’s enjoying this role, and Kanon can’t say she’s surprised.

She is too, after all.

Kanon has gotten braver, but that’s focused on doing and talking about the things that make her happy. She wouldn’t get anything out of not going along with this silly little play -- she’s certain Hagumi and Kokoro are so excited they could scream, and as the captive princess she gets Kaoru touching her. She gets to be something prized and truly _special._

Every one of her dearest friends is focused on her, wants her, and it sends a thrill through her chest that only makes her heart quicken. When Kaoru cups her face, eyes bright, and taunts, “Are you scared, ojou-sama?” she lets herself fall into her role with matching glee.

“That depends on your intentions, kaitou-san…!” Kanon presses a hand to her own chest, gloves silky against the skin peeking out from her plunging neckline. She doesn’t have to fake the blush scorching across her cheeks, pretends it’s from the scandal of it all and not being flustered. Even pretending to be a thief, a villain, Kaoru’s hands are nothing but gentle. She’s soft, at heart, and it makes Kanon quirk a smile. 

She hums, half-closing her eyes as if in fear. “What do you want of me, hmm? C-can’t I do anything to get you to let me go?”

Kaoru spins her away by one hand and Kanon nearly stumbles, catches herself on a parody of a waltz’s step. Her legs wobble, unsteady on these unfamiliar heels, and she can’t help but cry out.

When the world stops going in circles (and that could be her sea legs, you know!) she’s secure again, hand clasped tightly in Kaoru’s still. Kaoru presses a kiss to the top of it, deadly serious as she bows and flutters long lashes through that silly mask. “Apologies, but why would I want to let such a lovely lady go? Your friends will come after you, I’m certain, but you’re mine a bit longer~✰”

_What a shame_ , Kanon thinks, and giggles. A hairpin pings against the floor, and her hair falls soft and disordered around her flushed face. The other is held between Kaoru’s fingers, and she vanishes it with a neat piece of sleight of hand. She winks one crimson eye, her regard burning against Kanon’s skin, and leans close to brush a lock away from Kanon’s face.

“If you insist, though, I’ll leave you for quite a small price. I have a mystery to further, after all.”

“Ah..?” Kanon sighs gently, lets her head tip to the side. Her hair is a mess, she’s sure, as it falls back over her eyes. “I’ll do _anything,_ kaitou-san.”

She doesn’t go so far as to claim it’s for her safety -- who would believe Kaoru could hurt them? She’s an amazing actor, of course, but Kanon’s fondness, renewed with every beat of her heart and near overwhelming, overrides any anxiety she might have. Kaoru’s smirk is charming but less than threatening; her voice dips low and seductive. “A kiss, then?”

“Such a burden,” Kanon lilts, and when they lock eyes she can see both of their happiness with this game reflected, glowing. Kaoru’s mask presses uncomfortably against her forehead when she leans in, and she has to laugh. She slips a hand under the strings, pushes it back into Kaoru’s hair and kisses her properly.

She leaves the “thief’s” lips red and swollen around her drawling lines and cool demeanor, and is left just as much a mess in return. She has time to tidy up, though, to make herself back into the demure princess she’s playing while they vie for her possession, and the secret is sweet on her tongue.

This game may have been for Kokoro’s sake, but Kanon gets just as much out of it~.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these girls, this event has made me more happy than nearly anything else recently, and i'm so, so gay. probably should be read as background poly because i couldn't stand to make them pick favorites, haha (talk to me on [tumblr](http://parasiteseeing.tumblr.com) if you want! requests are always open, and i'd love to write more for this game!)


End file.
